dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brian Kurtz
Shadow War of Hawkman I've been trying to get some work on Hawkman done (pertaining to Zero Hour), but me and 'Dox noticed a problem. I was wondering why virtually every other source I go to counts what we consider Hawkman Vol 4 to be Hawkman Vol 3. The problem seems to lie in Shadow War of Hawkman, which we have marked down as Hawkman Vol 2. I know nothing about this series. Is this legitimate, or just a case of old-timey cutting corners back before we had all of our naming conventions set up? Anyway, what I'm worried about is, this is a major title, and it's looking like we're going to have to downgrade several volumes, which I foresee as being problematic at the least, not to mention the cover scans. However, I have resigned myself to this task, and I'm just waiting for confirmation to see if I actually have to do it, because, well, better sooner rather than later. And the sooner this gets fixed, the sooner I can work on Hawkman without paralyzing fear that I'm generating more work in the future. Any insight? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:43, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :And I'm willing to help with the gruntwork, although I think a bot might be able to handle a lot of the basic moves and such. The Paradox 06:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Heh. I was afraid this might crop up some day. Chalk it up to old-timey cutting corners as you put it. At the time I was trying to keep all my "hawks" in a row as it were. The official title is Shadow War of Hawkman. If you guys think it would be better for the sake of accuracy to move Vol 2 to Shadow War, and by extension, down-numbering the other volumes, It's totally cool by me. I'm more than willing to help out. Fortunately, I don't think there were that many Hawkman pages from the other volumes that have been created yet I've only spotted four so far (though the image names will definitely be a pain in the ass). --Brian Kurtz 13:27, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Appearances and X-Files I don't know how often you check out the forums, but there's a thread on there about a new feature in the Comic template and Appearances, specifically designed to deal with characters that are the focus of another wiki. I think the X-Files were even mentioned by name. The Paradox 03:34, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::If you're talking about an older thread, I seem to recall it. But that was also before we upgraded the template to auto-list character appearances, so that info might be obsolete now. If you're talking about a more recent thread, can ya point me to it? --Brian Kurtz 04:27, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::This. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:46, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, that is awe-some! --Brian Kurtz 05:26, 28 December 2008 (UTC) GCPD Titles As a totally arbitrary decision, do you have a preference for what label is given to Gotham City Police Department comics? The short form, GCPD Titles, fully spelled out Gotham City Police Department Titles, or some synthesis? The Paradox 23:22, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Don't matter much to me. Short form is fine. I think most people recognize that GCPD is the acronym for Gotham City Police Department anyway. --Brian Kurtz 23:26, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Comic List template button is now available, between the Image template and Race template buttons. The Paradox 03:47, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, cool, I see it now. Took a while for it to become visible to me. Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 13:46, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Milestone crap So, having made... 63 out of the 64 Milestone comics on this site singlehandedly, excluding recent new character appearances and Worlds Collide crossovers, there are a couple of things that have become sort of... set, and common, in the way things go with that as formatting. Firstly, rather than listing Dakotaverse as a location, which looks Ugly, please tag at the bottom of the page. Also, as far as the cover images go, I know that we love to get trigger happy and flood both Character Images and Volume Images categories with covers that don't belong in them, but at least where we have a self-contained significantly large enough universe, I'm trying to prevent that. Those categories are for the most part sufficiently full with actual images, rather than duplicates of their cover galleries. Also, besides the regular See Also Links, please remember to tag the general, vague under the primary ones. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:20, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::Gotcha. No prob. --Brian Kurtz 13:02, 31 December 2008 (UTC) DC Chronology Hey Brian. You've been doing a lot of the 18th Century-type entries. SFH and I have been adding data to New Earth, fleshing out the timeline. Should we be coordinating these, or are the Century entries covering Earth-One/Two/new Earth? As a lazy person, I don't like the idea of needless duplication. Ideas? And Happy New Year! Roygbiv666 19:05, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, sweet. That New Earth entry is really shaping up! We could probably coordinate a lot of the 19th century stuff, since there's a decent amount of material there to cover. Not sure what to do with 18th century. Aside from Tomahawk, I don't think there's a whole heckuva lot out there. I'm still kinda playing around with these timeline pages, so nothing is really set in stone at all. --Brian Kurtz 19:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::The Centuries cover various alternate universes. I guess we could/should copy any entries from Centuries into the correct "Earth" and vice versa. Basically, the Earth entry would just dispense with the table format? :::Roygbiv666 19:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Logo images Oftentimes, a series will go through multiple logos in one run. Or, use the same Logo for multiple volumes. So, perhaps instead of Subject Vol 1 Logo.jpg, how about Subject Logo 01.jpg or something? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:07, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that could probably work. I began discovering that when the Superboy logo was (more or less) unchanged from volume 1 to volume 2. --Brian Kurtz 19:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) New Upload instructions Please share your thoughts at MediaWiki talk:Uploadtext. The Paradox 21:45, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Kong (New Earth) vs Anthro (New Earth) Any idea who came first? Wikipedia says Anthro was the first Cro-Magnon and that "the oldest definitely dated specimen of (Cro Magnon) is from 34,000–36,000 years ago". Sound reasonable? Roygbiv666 23:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty certain that Anthro came first. I believe I read somewhere that Kong was actually a descendant of Anthro. Can't recall where I saw that. Hope that helps. --Brian Kurtz 00:15, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Zod As the resident Zodite (Zodian? High Priest of the Church of Zod?) I thought I'd check with you about merging the various Zod disambiguation pages. I don't think it serves the readers well to have more than one, with redirects for commonly used variants, e.g. General Zod. The Paradox 02:09, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::How Zod! I mean... how odd! I was just thinking something similar. I've been meaning to merge some of these redundant disambig pages anyway. Go for it. --Brian Kurtz 02:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Excessive disambigs are a problem all over the site. The Legionnaires alone are a nightmare. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:33, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Futuro (Earth-One) Okay. This mook was from an Imaginary Story in , but his "real" name was "Xan-Du". Should I move it to "Xan-Du (Earth-One)" or leave it as is? Major important Friday night matters, obviously. ;-) Roygbiv666 04:09, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, for the sake of consistency, I guess Xan-Du (Earth-One) would be best. NOTHING is more important on a Friday than Xan-Du! --Brian Kurtz 13:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, Xan-Du ... Olivia Newton-John was great in that! :::Roygbiv666 22:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::I... I... I don't know how to respond to that. --Brian Kurtz 23:12, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Image:Kal-El (Earth-32) 01.jpg Slight problem; I don' think that's Kal-El. I believe it's Bruce Wayne, from the cover of the Elseworlds publication. Kal and Barry and Diana all had variations of their New Earth costumes, usually with a GL symbol in place of their own and green masks. :( The Paradox 04:39, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::It's Brucie. Probably confused with... Speeding Bullets? :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:43, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Blast! I think you're right. I did get confused with Speeding Bullets. --Brian Kurtz 14:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) The Merger I was just about to bang in the final nail on the coffin and redirect Kal-El (Post-Crisis) to Kal-El (New Earth). But it occurred to me... everybody gets emotionally attached to at least some articles. Do you want to do it, Brian? Just for the closure? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:35, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, no prob. I was just getting ready to check on it. --Brian Kurtz 13:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Diana Prince (Earth-10) Re: This page move: Was she actually called "Diana Prince" in the comics? The Paradox 04:28, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::So far I haven't found anything. Looking back at the edit history, I think I originally moved the page because she was identified by whomever started the article as Diana Prince under the "Real Name" section. Now, after reading the Notes section on JLAxis, I'm doubting that Diana Prince is actually her name at all. Looks like she's actually some Asgardian Valkyrie. I'm going to try digging up my buddy's Countdown to Adventure''s in the hopes they might shed some light on her identity. --Brian Kurtz 05:12, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Kewl, thanks. It took decades, but I've learned not to make those kinds of assumptions as it's one of the classic bait-and-switch tactics that writers/editors seems to love. Now that we've got a Character Debut by Year thing going I expect to see a ''lot of articles that are going to need attention of the Downgrade variety, which is how I caught this one. I'd like to request that those Character Debut categories not be created until each entry has been looked at, if you don't mind. I'm currently tackling things on a Year by Year basis from both ends (amongst other approaches), so I can create them as they're verified. The Paradox 05:32, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm already on it. She only really makes one speaking appearance, and that's in . :::After that, to paraphrase, she says something along the lines of "Bla Bla Bla Bla, Odin is Great," then Forerunner hands her her ass, and Monarch shows up. So, the only name she is given is Wonder Woman, no record of Diana anywhere. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:38, 14 January 2009 (UTC) As I suspected. So, moving it back, adding the quote (too bad the "hands her her ass" isn't part of it), and downgrading. Thanks guys! The Paradox 05:59, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : With the exception of Earth-22 Superman and the Tangent characters, I suspect most of the 52 Multiverse characters can probably be downgraded. I doubt we'll see half these losers ever again. --Brian Kurtz 13:58, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Bothersome pages Would you mind upgrading Action Comics Vol 1, Batman Vol 1 and Detective Comics Vol 1? I've been unable to edit, or even load, those particular pages for weeks now. I keep getting an error 500 message... Thanks! The Paradox 15:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'll give it a shot. I've been having trouble with some of the larger pages as well. But I plan on templating some more comic list pages today anyway. --Brian Kurtz 15:26, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::It's doing the same thing to me as well. Error 500. Later tonight (when I'm on a different computer), I'll try again. We're probably going to have to start splitting up the pages. I'll begin experimenting and see how it turns out. --Brian Kurtz 16:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Grrrr. Still having trouble. Been trying this for over an hour. Blast! I'll try again tomorrow. --Brian Kurtz 03:00, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Damn. Still having problems. I'll keep trying. --Brian Kurtz 13:26, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Godiva III (Earth-???) I created an entry for the maximums who fought this chick. I wasn't even sure that the Maximum members warranted a Minor Character entry. Does this person? Cause, if you say yes, then it's an excuse to create ones for all those dudes. Roygbiv666 23:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, and I was thinking of a "Category:Marvel Pastiches" for these crumb-bums, Americans (Earth-50) and Crusaders (Earth-One) as a sub-cat of characters. Do you think that's worth having? :Roygbiv666 23:26, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think the Maximums page makes sense, but making pages for the individual characters seems a bit much. That sounds like a really good idea though, I run into those all over the place. But... maybe Marvel Comics Pastiches would work slightly better? To avoid confusion with all of the Shazam stuff, which gets parodied loads. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::I tend to agree with Billy. I slightly remember this storyline. These guys were just an Avengers rip off, right? But from an alternate reality? We probably don't need character pages for them. But if someone feels like putting in the time to make them... I'm certainly not gonna begrudge 'em. --Brian Kurtz 23:57, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::As far as Godiva... we might just wanna merge her info into the Maximums page and dump the Godiva III (Earth-???) article altogether. These nameless realities are a pain in the ass. --Brian Kurtz 23:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Q-Tip ::Hey, that's pretty cool! Thanks for the heads-up. --Brian Kurtz 01:28, 23 January 2009 (UTC) server problems? Hey Brian, are you having any trouble accessing or saving pages lately? For the past week, half the time the server drops the connection on me. Roygbiv666 18:18, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Some pages, yeah. I haven't been able to fix any of the COIE issues. Sometimes on the minor characters it'll take a few tries before it'll save also. Pretty weird. Wonder what the bug is.--Brian Kurtz 18:20, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Are the servers on Wikia or Jamie's garage? Isn't there someplace to bitch ... I mean ... report it? :Roygbiv666 18:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Used to be in Jamie's garage, but now I think they're totally Wikia (though don't quote me on that). --Brian Kurtz 18:23, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::It's a wikia-wide problem, and they're working on it. We've been complaining on the forums for several days. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Brian Kurtz from Jersey?? Brian, this is Kevin....I hope this is the right Brian Kurtz, if not I apologize for troubleing you!Nivek66 15:09, 27 January 2009 (UTC)